Madoka Orimura
M''' (メートル, M) is one of the main antagonist of the light novel. She is the pilot of Silent Zephyrs and an agent of the underground organization, Phantom Task. Initally unseen by others, she later reveals herself to Ichika at the end of Volume 6, revealing her true name to be '''Madoka Orimura (織斑 円, Orimura Madoka). 'Appearance' In the light novel, she is described to have almost the same face and body features as Chifuyu in her high school days. 'Personality' Her personality is almost the exact opposite of Chifuyu's. 'Relationships' Ichika Orimura - She revealed her name to him at the end of Volume 6 with the intention of killing him. By having the same surname Orimura, Ichika assumed she is an imouto. This is confirmed at volume 7 when he asked Chifuyu regarding family only to be denied of discussing the topic. Chifuyu Orimura - Madoka seems to hate Chifuyu as she was overjoyed with delight with the thought of scaring the face that looked like Chifuyu's. Up to now their relationship is unclear. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She pilots the Silent Zephyrs, which was based off of Cecilia Alcott's Blue Tears and was stolen from England. It appears to be more advanced than its successor IS. 'History' Nothing is yet to be known about Madoka's history. 'Plot' So far in the light novel series, she only has one goal and that is to kill Orimura Chifuyu. She was a major opponent for Ichika coming from an underground organization known as Phantom Task. Though they did not meet during Phantom Task's first strike during the school anniversary in volume 5, M was the person who was responsible for a device called 'Remover' that almost caused Ichika to lose his IS when he was fighting Autumn (another member of Phantom Task). They finally met and fought as enemies during the school's Cannonball Fast in volume 6 without Ichika knowing her identity at all. She finally revealed her face and introduced her name as Orimura Madoka to him in the epilogue of volume 6. While facing a stunned Ichika she pulled out a handgun and moves in to kill him, but she was intercepted by Laura who is suspected to be stalking Ichika. She appears again in volume 7 where her methods are questioned by Squall Meusel. She does not meet Ichika but she claims to have no interest in him and that her real target is Chifuyu. Throughout the whole IS academy, only Ichika knows M's true identity and he begins to deeply pounder about the forbidden taboo of family affairs. In volume 6, she invaded a USA secret IS base to steal Silver Gospel only to be intercepted by Natasha Fairs and then later by the US national IS representative Iris Calling. She defeated Natasha Fairs but was then ordered to retreat by Squall Meusel while she was fighting Iris Calling. She succeeded in getting away but with considerable losses as she sacrificed some parts of Silent Zephyrs in order to stall Iris Calling. 'Quotes' *''Ichika: "Chi-Chifuyu-nee...?" '' Madoka: "No. I am you, Orimura Ichika." Ichika: "Wh-what...?" Madoka: "Sorry to trouble you earlier..." Ichika: "!? You, could you be Zephyr's - " Madoka: "That's right. ''And my name is ''- "' ''Madoka: "Orimura Madoka." Madoka: "In order for me to be myself....I'll take your life." ''' Bang! - Madoka to Ichika (LN - volume 6) *''Squall: "Hey, M'''. Whether you're Orimura Madoka or not, I don't really care, but please maintain your identity as '''M while being a member of Task."'' Madoka: "...I intend to do so until I settle the score." '' ''Squall: "Settle the score...with Orimura Ichika?" '' ''Madoka: "Humph...he's not a threat at all. I can kill him whenever I want to." '' ''Squall:"So that means, with Orimura Chifuyu...right? - Orimura Chifuyu, is it? She doesn't have an IS, so I don't think she's much of a threat." '' ''Madoka: "Don't you ever humiliate her...Someone like you will never be a match for nee-san..." Squall: "Okay okay, I got it. So '''M', don't throw the knife. You'll damage the wallpaper." '' Madoka: "Humph..." Squall: "I'll go sleep for a while. Ah, '''M'? There's still some time until the next mission, so please control yourself a bit." '' Madoka: "Got it." '' ''Squall: "I like honest kids. Bye then, '''M'." '' - Squall Meusel to Madoka (LN - volume 7) 'Trivia' Category:Female